


Cherry Passion

by biifurcatedCoder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pornstar!Karkat AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biifurcatedCoder/pseuds/biifurcatedCoder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are off spectrum. No one can know this. Even your closest friends don’t know your hue, and you intend to keep it that way. The only person who knows is your dancestor, Kankri, and that’s just because he happens to be the exact same hue as you.</p>
<p> The two of you have a very dirty business going.</p>
<p>---- Pornstar! Karkat AU ----</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Passion

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are off spectrum. No one can know this. Even your closest friends don’t know your hue, and you intend to keep it that way. The only person who knows is your dancestor, Kankri, and that’s just because he happens to be the exact same hue as you.

The two of you have a very dirty business going.

While your friends know you as Karkat Vantas, antisocial anti-relationship caps lock grey text, the internet knows you as Cherry Passion, porn star supreme with a sultry voice, unknown gender, and a nasty little habit of bottling your own geneslime and selling it as lube.

Wildly popular and wildly successful. You survive pretty well off the income. It’s a shame you can’t explain to your friends how well you’re actually doing money-wise and why. So you live the life of any normal-income guy instead, and keep it on the down low.

Your sales are through the roof. It’s so easy for you to put on a bit of makeup to androgynize your face, put on your wig and horn-caps to make your horns look different, then turn on the camera and give them a show. You’re exotic, unseen, something no one has ever gotten to claim as their own, and you show yourself in that footage, releasing that hot red material into the pail and into the bottles, which you seal with a kiss and a smile into the lense from under thick, dark lashes. The fans adore it. They pay big for it.

Kankri actually came up with the idea - who'd’ve thunk a celibate to be so odd and kinky in their mind? - and he takes care of boxing the stuff up and shipping it out, as well as operating the camera for you. After all, he is kinda the only person you can trust to keep this a secret, as weird as the thought of that statement is in your head.

You know for a fact at least one of your friends buys the stuff and uses it. You saw a bottle of it under his bed when you and he were gaming, but you didn’t bring it up. Just kind of ignored the fact that your childhood friend slicks himself up and gets himself off by rubbing your genetic material on his breeding bits.

Perfectly normal, plenty of people do it on a daily basis around the world, probably. You do ship internationally.

Your two best customers are some person by the username “Honeybee” and a more distinguished-seeming older person who uses the username “Disciplinary”. You don’t care who they are, you’re just glad someone’s willing to pay for your release. It’s such a weird thought, sometimes, when you sit and really think about this business you’ve got going. None of your romantic interests of the past would pail you even for free yet people all around the world are willing to pay decent money to you just to get your after-product of exactly that.

However, so long as you can keep your hue hidden from people when you’re yourself, and so long as people keep wanting Cherry Passion and are willing to pay to get him, you really couldn’t care less how odd it might seem. All that matters is you can afford to live, and your friends don’t know you’re a mutant blooded pornstar.


End file.
